Hot Topic, clique fanfic
by HOTTeddyBeAr
Summary: The most popular clique at Venidial Day just found a new omega,but there is trouble brewing with this new addition. Gossip, Betrayal, Cheating, what will happen? Then, the real clique arrives, and what could possibly happen next! You can add characters to the story, if you post a form to the reviews!
1. Opening curtains

Alpha- Me (Brooklyn Sarah Miller)

Beta- My best friend (Trinity Munro)

Gamma- My cousin- (Gillian Taylor)

Omega- No one yet, but we have to find one, a group of four is always best

Chapter 1

In out

Riding a limo Riding a buggy

Destiny Moore Maya White

We needed an Omega. The three of us, Alyssa (me), Brooklyn, and Gillian were the most popular girls in school. We walked through the halls with style, sat with the most popular eighth graders, and hung out with the coolest boys in town. My family owns the largest house in town, and we have a shop and spa called 'Jump to your beat' where every girl comes to buy their prom, wedding, or party dress. We also have our own cruise line called ABGO win your life's dream cruise line. Brooklyn's family owned the largest mall in our state, and Gillian's family owned the ski resort to the north of our town. We ruled the seventh grade. Every year our parents would pay for us to get into the best classes and same classes as the others at Venidial Day middle school. Our brother school, Bothnik Night middle school was right around the corner. This year Destiny Moore was hosting the Night of Venidial winter party. It was a day where everyone gathered at the eighth grade alpha's house the party and have some major fun. See, Venidial students and Bothnik students couldn't mingle until holidays, because the principals feared that we wouldn't be a major top high grade school if we got distracted. Brooklyn, Gillian and I went to Jump to buy stuff all the time, because I didn't have to pay. Mom welcomed us with a hearty hug:

"Hey girls, you guys shopping for the Night of the Venidial party?" she asked. I groaned. Why did she have to know about all of this? "Yeah, we came for the spa treatment." Well, girls, I have to introduce you to someone, who will be joining you girls at the party." Huh? Mom called out a name and a girl came out. I scanned her. Medium height, light brown hair, light blue eyes, gentle lip gloss, and a Marc Jacobs mini skirt with a tank top. I turned around and murmured to them trying to convince them. Finally, I turned around and said, "You're in, but first, what's your name?" The girl broke into a grin. "Olivia, my name is Olivia." Ok. We have to work on that grin, and the dark circles under her eyes, and her outfit, um… summer much? "Mom, we have to work with her now, so…" My mom shrugged. "Oh! Ok, I'll take you into the spa room." We sat in the spa room with our spa helpers, Evelyn, Kayla, and Sofia. I ordered the apprentice Avery to tend to Olivia. The girls and I got to know Olivia. Turns out, she moved into the house in front of me, and she was popular in Connecticut. Now, we had and omega.

After shopping and spa treatment, we sat in my room and curled our hair and put makeup on each other. We had Ethan (our driver) take us in my limo to Destiny's party. I was wearing a pink dress with a bow on it. It was covered with a pearl white jacket. Trinity was wearing a light blue sparkly gown with fraying sleeves, Gillian was wearing a white snowflake dress with a red trim, and Khloe was wearing a light green dress with a bow at the side. We all curled our hair and loosened it off our shoulders. Then I saw him. Ryan Wright. I stared then snapped my attention away. I tried to flatter him by smiling. Then I whisked out my pod and began texting:

Bearypweety (me) - Hey look Brooklyn, there's Tristan!

4ever sweet (Trinity)- OMG

Cutsie4ever (Gillian) - Wow. I think I found someone.

Bearypweety- Who?

4ever sweet- Who?

Cutsie4ever- David Jones.

Bearypweety- Really?

Cutsie4ever- yeah….. 1-10?

4ever sweet- Eh. I wud give him a 7.5…..

Bearypweety- We has to get Olivia an opod.

Cutsie4 ever- right

4ever sweet- Mom's ordering it right now.

Bearypweety – Thx, you're the best.

4ever sweet- I know.

A moment later a package arrived for Olivia. She opened it willingly and let out a tiny gasp. It was a bright orange Opod encrusted with light blue topazes. We prompted her to start a chat with us:

Bearypweety: Hey Olivia, your username is Hotzy4 life k?

Olivia made a quick type in her Opod

Hotzy4 life- Ok

Bearypweety- Welcome to the clique, Olivia. Oh and you probably want to know, we chat when we get bored in class, ok?

Hotzy4 life- ok

Bearypweety- Ok, so the three of us have boys we like, so what about you, anyone?

Hotzy4 life- Well, I don't know, I just got here, but I guess I saw a cute guy….

Bearypweety- Who? Tell me, we tell each other everything here….

Hotzy4 life- Well… I think his name is Eric?

Cutsie4 ever- Scotty?

Hotzy4 life- I think…

4ever sweet- No way! Perfect pick!

Hotzy4 life- Thanks….

Bearypweety- Time to flirt.

We all switched off our clique phones and gathered together.

"Ok, everyone, get your flirt on. By tonight we will be walking out with plans for a 4-dater, ok?" I said with utter confidence. Everyone strutted out toward their dates in style. I came close to Ryan and he seemed to smile and beckon me forward. We chatted, I flirted, he asked me out, I said yes, I texted our 4- dater location to the clique, we danced together, and I left after a long slow dance to check on my friends. Trinity walked away from Tristan, Gillian from David, but I didn't see Olivia. I texted her twice and still no show? Then I got curious. I sneaked off to find her only to see her kissing Eric. I almost cried at that point. Lip locking already?


	2. Omega, Beta, Gamma

Olivia

I was new. I just moved into the city and I hated it. I was perfectly fine at my school, a hot alpha with a cute quarterback boyfriend. I needed to find a clique. Good thing my mom makes fast connections. In one day, I was paired with Alpha Alyssa Miller, and set off as an Omega. Too bad I couldn't have a better position, but I had to settle for that. I picked out a gorgeous dress in order to find someone to go out with. If I made fast connections, I might fall into Gamma. I knew my strengths. I could get what I wanted in less than a day, like when I acted like practically would die if I wasn't joined in a clique to my mom. I also could get a boy in less than a half- hour if I saw one. In the sixth grade I had dated five boys other than my boyfriend, uh, ex- boyfriend, now that I had moved. If Alyssa saw me with a boy before she got one, she would probably want tips from me! We went in a limo (totally normal) to Destiny's party. After I spotted Eric, I could totally tell Alyssa. I had my whole plan worked out. Get Eric within five minutes, totally ignore the come back to base text, start kissing Eric, and have Alyssa find me with him.

I walked to Eric. It took me longer than usual, ten minutes, (probably cause I am not used to the boys here yet), to get him to really like me. Of course I like him, because I only choose the best. Turns out, he owns the skateboarding rinks all over the state. Hot! I got a small ring, and I knew I should get into it. I pulled myself closer to him, letting his eyes stray into mine. He looked surprised at first, but then relaxed, knowing it was okay to move forward. I let my eyes close and felt a light touch at my lips. We pulled back, looked at each other and tried again. This time, we pressed closer, and let our thoughts relax. Then I heard a squeak. I whipped around slightly to find Brooklyn peeking around a corner. I came closer and went into it. Then after a while, I bid him farewell, and rushed around the corner.

Trinity

I didn't need Alpha. I was a perfectly good beta, and I wasn't ready to let Olivia take my place. It was like that in a clique. If a new girl gets in, you have to watch your back, or else they will jump on you and knock you over. Me and Alyssa, we had been best friends since forever. I had struggled when Gillian arrived, and I was ready to struggle again. I had to let Olivia know that she couldn't push me out, just like Gillian now knows.

Last night I met the perfect guy; I had been wanting that moment since forever. Tristan, the perfect guy, the one who I'd been staring across the street every day (since we go to different schools), was who I made my aim at last night. Turns out he owns the largest swimming and water resort in the country, and let passes to all his friends! I was a professional swimmer. So things just clicked. I ended up with a date, just like the other girls.

Today, I met with the others at Brooklyn's house to have our usual Saturday meetings. As we relaxed in the sauna, we tell each other our stories for the week, and other's issues. For this meeting, Olivia wasn't invited, she said she had to go somewhere, but really she knows she isn't invited. Then Alyssa revealed the big secret. I knew she had something to say about her, which is exactly why she wouldn't invite her. She usually would tell me the minute she found out something, but not this time. So I got the hint it had to do with one of us. Then she let it out.

"Olivia was kissing Eric! After 15 minutes!"

How is that even possible?

Gillian

The girls have warned me. Olivia may take my place, she is rising, she has already made her move on Eric, and all I have is my first date. She said she had 6 boyfriends back home, and me? This is my first. Maybe my first. I know I have to step up my game. I can't afford to be omega. I really can't afford it. I can't say this to my friends, they will kick me out. I am poor.

Ever since I was little, all my family has made is the little budget from our ski resort. The neighbors of our resort are the rich ones. We just claim to own that one too. We only get five million a year. Whereas the other girls, get four times as much. So basically I act like my parents won't give me anything (which they do, as much as they can afford) and get all my fashionable clothing from the girls (and grandma).

I had to find a way to put Olivia permanently in Omega. I was searching for something on the internet; a way to hurt someone without others knowing. Then I saw it.

Blackmail.


	3. Date Disaster

Alpha

In Out

Short shorts Short hair

Eating cookies Hating rookies

Bad pj's Bad DJ's

And this is what you have to deal with?

Ugh! Sony! This is a disaster! I just cannot go to the hottest sleepover in the world wearing the world's worst pajamas in the world. I couldn't help it. I was going to have to pretend to have the newest style of hideous clothes. Sure it was silk and pink, but who wore that these days? Everyone! I couldn't be seen in something that every girl wore. That's it! We are going shopping Sony! So I called up my friends. "Chickas! Let's go to the mall! Cheers and Whoops went through the phone. I skipped downstairs. I let Sony off and told my mom to make sure Willard was ready to take us to the mall in the BIG limo. I asked for my allowance, and as usual mom never questions me about that stuff. So there I was strutting outside with my of wad of ten fifty dollar bills. Willard pulls up in my BIG limo. It's fully equipped with a hot tub, a disco ball, a TV, changed ceiling colors, and even a fuzzy soft seats! We went to Brooklyn's house first to pick her up, and she came out with Cuhute boots, Skinny jeans, a deep black coat, pink scarf, and little pearl hat. Unlike her, I was wearing a ruby red coat with a deep black belt, tights, heels, and a unique Paris Hilton one of a kind hat. Gillian and our 'newbie' were dressed in gray and pink coats. Pink? A show so amateur, you don't wear pink coats, pink is for newbie's. If she really was an alpha, she couldn't show it.

We strutted to the mall, where we would shop for two hours then meet up with our crushes in our brand new outfits to go out for a 4-date.


End file.
